


Taken

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey tries to escape, it doesn't quite work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

Rey had escaped, now all she needed was a ship.

It was not to be. He was following her, though that was her own fault. She'd stupidly run into a building to escape the cold for a moment, and there he was. He stood below her, alone on a bridge, turning toward her as she stepped out of the cold.

 _"There you are."_ The words rang clearly in her mind.

She panicked, running back into the cold. She ran as fast as she could, terrified of what he'd do if he caught her.

She almost made it to the tree-line before he found her. She heard him following her and ran faster. It was hopeless though, he was taller, and stronger than she was. At least physically.

He caught her easily, clapping his hands on her shoulders, and spinning her around to face him. She was terrified, and to his surprise, that hurt.

Rey closed her eyes as he spun her around. Oh gods, what would he do?!

She heard a soft click, and opened her eyes to see his face again. He was very attractive, she realized with a start. He was pale, with a long aristocratic face, black hair that fell past his jaw-line, and dark, expressive eyes. Nothing at all like she'd expected when he removed his helmet the first time.

He felt her attraction to him and smirked.

"You're very beautiful." He said silkily.

She took an involuntary step back, scared of what she was feeling.

He let her go, giving her space to sort out her feelings.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked gently.

She was taken aback by that.

"Yes." She answered shakily.

He took a step toward her, mindful not to make any sudden movements.

She wanted to run, but something kept her rooted to the spot.

Then he was beside her, his breath tickling her ear.

"Rey, I mean you no harm, don't be afraid." He whispered.

Then he stepped back, to look her in the eyes.

She shivered, her clothing was never meant for such icy conditions.

 _She's cold._ He realized.

He frowned and removed his cloak, settling it on her slim shoulders.

"Come, this is hardly the place to talk." He said stroking her cheek.

Her eyes widened.

"Why- why be so kind to me?" She asked.

He arched an eyebrow.

"Why ever not? I want you, and being cruel would hardly give you cause to want me." He said.

She didn't know how she felt about that. On one hand, she had to admit that she wanted him too, if only on a physical level. On the other, wasn't he some kind of monster?

He led her to his shuttle, he had private quarters there and they wouldn't be interrupted.

It was past time for him to claim a wife. Snoke had been hinting at this for years now. But he'd refused. He wanted an equal. Not something easy to find, at least not for him.

So when he found Rey, it was almost overwhelming. She was strong, beautiful, and cunning. She was everything he'd ever wanted, and he intended to keep her.

He lead her into his shuttle and into his private quarters.

Suddenly, she was shoved over and pinned to the bed.

She let out a little cry of surprise as he kissed her. _What is he doing?!_

He trailed kisses down her neck, and when he came to her collar-bone, he ripped open her tunic, baring her small, shapely breasts.

"You are exquisite." He whispered, fondling them, causing her to arch her back and moan.

 _Oh gods, he's going to take me!_ She shivered as she realized that she was going to lose her virginity right here, right now. She felt him pull off her pants and underwear, exposing her. She moaned, spreading her legs as he kissed and sucked at her breasts.

He reached down and began to stroke between her legs, making her spread them wider. After a few moments she came. Writhing and bucking beneath him.

He undid his pants and kissed her for a moment before he sheathed himself inside her.

She cried out as he pushed into her. It hurt, but then he stilled, and kissed her neck. Then he gently stroked her cheek and told her how lovely, how strong and beautiful she was. After a moment the pain passed, and she just felt full, full of him, she realized, groaning at the thought of his hard shaft buried deep inside her. No one could save her now, she was his.

He kissed her again, and began to thrust. He'd taken her virginity, but now he needed to impregnate her. Once he did, she would belong to him completely.

She moaned as he claimed her. She came hard, spasming around him, triggering his release. She wrapped her long legs around his hips as he came deep inside her virgin womb, impregnating her instantly.

~~~~~

She woke curled up beside him, feeling warm and safe. She ought to hate him, but somehow what had happened between them felt right, as if it were meant to be. She blushed remembering how he'd taken her, claiming her virginity.

He felt her wake, and slid a hand up from her waist to cup one of her breasts.

She moaned, reaching back to stroke his cheek as he fondled her, and kissed her neck.

"Oh gods, what did you do to me?" She gasped, feeling her body react to his touch.

"You carry my son, and you will be my wife." He whispered, curious to see how she'd react.

She shivered.

"How- how can you know that?" She asked, in a small voice.

"I know, because I made sure of it." He said, kissing her neck and gently fondling her breasts.

She groaned, knowing it was true, he'd impregnated her.

He gently turned her around and kissed her deeply. Then he slipped his hands to her waist and then between her legs.

She moaned, feeling him stroke between her legs, realizing he meant to take her again.

Then suddenly, he was on top of her, his weight pressed her into the mattress. He kissed her, gently at first, then more and more passionately. Reaching down, he fondled her breasts.

She was perfect, he'd only had her once, and already he wanted her again. He would never have enough, he decided.

She spread her legs as she felt him grip her thighs, and position her lower body.

He moaned, sinking his hard shaft into her. He hadn't known she'd be so beautiful, or so responsive. Truly, he'd been destined to claim this women for his own.

She arched her back and whimpered, needing him to fuck her hard.

"Oh- oh gods, just take me, take me as hard as you can!" She gasped.

He slammed their hips together, doing as she asked, fucking her as hard as he could. As he rode her they kissed, his long fingers twining in her soft hair.

Before long she was writhing helplessly beneath him, cumming harder than she had before.

Once he felt her cum, he was done for. He came, moaning her name and spilling his seed deep inside her.

~~~~~

Hours later she woke, laying naked in his arms. She let out a squeak when he tilted her chin up, claiming her lips in a searing kiss. Then she felt his hands move down from her waist to cup her ass, pulling her body flush against him. She gasped softly, knowing he meant to have her again.

He heard her soft moan, and felt her part her legs for him. He kissed and nipped at her neck and shoulder, then down to her breasts.

She shuddered as he kissed and fondled her. She'd never imagined it could be like this, that she could desire, or be desired so much.

He kissed her deeply, pulling her up into a sitting position. Then he used the Force to lift her up, spreading her legs and lowering her onto his hard shaft.

She moaned as she felt herself lowered onto him, his hard shaft piercing her sex. Then his hands were on her hips, guiding them back and forth. She shuddered in pleasure as she found her rhythm and began to ride him.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck as they fucked. It didn't take long for her to cum, moaning and writhing in ecstasy. He followed a moment later, shooting his seed deep into her womb.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my contribution for Reylo smut week! Woo!


End file.
